Trucks, such as dump trucks, transport material, such as salt, sand, dirt, asphalt etc., and dump the materials onto the ground by tilting a bed of the truck. Dump trucks can also be used for spreading the materials onto the ground to melt ice and improve vehicle traction, for example by using an endless conveyor.